Don't ever leave me
by BlackFire-Forx
Summary: Naraku pays the group a personal visit and in the end their one member short. And what's this she knew that this would happen?
1. How i came to be here

-1_Summary: The tables have turned and the heart of a miko is tainted. This is how a young and naïve little school girl becomes the most feared enemy. The song is called 'Love is pain' by Amanda Perez._

Three months… for three god damned long months, I have been trapped in this hell hole. On that day Naraku the god-damned half breed had decided to pay us a personal visit, and unlike the other times, InuYasha couldn't defeat him. Kikyo had decided to join us after Inu-shit had decided to offer her a spot on our team. Which leads me to the point as to how I got trapped here.

(Flashback)

_**/Why is love so much pain ?  
Sitting on the roof starring at the stars   
Thinking to myself how could i have fell for someone so hard  
When all i was told was lies  
Now that i think about it ,it makes me cry/**_

/To know someone i gave my heart to  
Just tore my heart apart  
A love that is endless  
Why did this love have to start  
Feeling the love i have for you  
Just rushes through my veins  
Why does love have to be so much pain/ 

"_Now InuYasha, who do you love more? The remaining husk of what once lived, or the living embodiment of what once was?" said Naraku as he held Kikyo infront of him my the throat. _

_The mutt couldn't decide. First he looked at me, blood stained sailor fuku which classified me as a whore in sengoku jidai, or the untouched reincarnation of Midoroku. He walked over to me and pulled me up by pulling my hair, with one great toss and with quite some hair loss. I screamed and covered my head with my hands, I did not cry nor did I scream knowing farewell that this would be the outcome._

_**/Memories no one can take away  
The pain that i feel each and everyday  
And it is going to be hard ,but i will pull myself through  
Or else I'll never get over loving you/**_

/To know someone i gave my heart to  
Just tore my heart apart  
A love that is endless  
Why did this love have to start  
Feeling the love i have for you  
Just rushes through my veins  
Why does love have to be so much pain/

_With a triumphant laugh, Naraku dropped Kikyo and walked over to me with such ease. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. As he turned to return to his castle, I watched as not only InuYasha but also all of them run to Kikyos side to see if she was alright. Even the one I thought of as a son was crying for her sake._

_**/So much pain . ..  
So many nights so many tears i've cried (cried)  
No one to be by my side  
Stuck with misery and pain you are the one to blame  
Cause it hurts to know …/**_

/To know someone i gave my heart to  
Just tore my heart apart  
A love that is endless  
Why did this love have to start  
Feeling the love i have for you  
Just rushes through my veins  
Why does love have to be so much pain/ 

_From that moment on I knew that I was nothing more than an unwanted object. They had traded her in, after all she's done and this is how they repay her. She starred at them with nothing in her heart, her mind was blank and the only thing that still moved within her was the shackled down beast that roared in anger. The name that she had given this demonic being that fed on hatred, lust, sorrow, pain, blood and death was called Fury._

_**/(Why does love have to be so much pain)  
So much pain (so much pain)  
Oh so much pain/**_

_(End Flashback)_

For the remainder of those three months I've been locked up down here. Shackles on my wrists, neck and ankles. All I could do was sit and go insane, plus I was only fed very little. My spirit, my hope, even my heart they were all broken. I haven't seen a speck of daylight since.

**TBC**

**BlackFire-Please continue reading and reply cause in the next chapter Kanna plays a main role. The ending maybe either Yuri or a really twisted sacrifice. Anyway R&R.**


	2. Mistress Kanna

-1Kanna's speech ' _precious__'_

Kagome's Speech "_Master__"_

_Song lyrics. _Song is called 'All about us" By T.a.T.u

It's been nearly one year now and the shadows of the prison felt almost comforting to Kagome. Her eyes had turned dark and almost empty looking, it almost looked as if she had oceans within them. Her skin was sickly white and her hair had lost its sheen and bounce so now it just hung straw straight and nearly touched her knees. Her body was slimmer than should be and she had matured quite a bit. Her hourglass figure was perfect and she had become the play toy for the guards. What was left of her sailor fuku was barely able to hide her chest and showed off to much of her thighs. There was a knock at the door before it slid open, but she didn't move.

_They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about  
_

As the door slid closed a candle was lit and set down by Kagome. Before Kagome stood a girl that came to the height of Kagome's waist. Her white hair came to her waist and it was decorated with two grey flowers. Her big grey eyes glimmered with laughter and her little smile creped anyone out. She looked no older than 13 or 14 years old and she was almost fully developed.

She walked up behind Kagome and unlocked her shackles, bruise marks remained there because even when she was raped the shackles remained. The girl sat down and pulled Kagome's head to rest on her chest and let her little arms wrap around her shoulders as she started to stroke her hair. Kagome did nothing, she just starred at the ceiling with no thought passing through her mind.

_  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us  
_

'_Hello Kagome, do you remember me?' _Kanna asked while continuing her actions.

"…_**Kanna"**_ replied Kagome with a whisper.

'_Correct my precious. Do you miss your old life?'_

"_**No…"**_

'_Did you enjoy your two years travel with them?'_

"_**Did… I …?"**_

_  
If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about  
_

'_No you didn't. Which is why I'm here. Tell me my precious… do you want someone to rely on? Someone that will never betray you? Someone that will always stay by your side? Or do you want me to stay with you no matter what?'_

"_**.. yes I want you …to help me.. Please…" **_ Kagome moved her left hand with a bit of struggle and placed it on the hand that Kanna had used to stroke her cheek. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned into the warmth of another.

'_hehehe… ok Kagome . I won't leave you. I'll stay right by your side and never leave you _

_nor hurt you. I promise and if I do then I will die by my own hands. Promise.' _Kanna's smile grew bigger as she hugged Kagome closer to her. Kagome started to nuzzle her head into the side of Kanna neck as a sign of her affection.

_  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us  
_

Kagome had lost her sanity long ago. As Kagome nuzzled Kanna's neck like a puppy, Kanna let out a little giggle and not long after, Kagome had started to lick her neck.

'_That's enough now pet. Now be a good little pet and rest. To morrow I'll get you out of this prison cell and get you your own room and soon with you at my side, we'll help Father Naraku kill those who had betrayed you.'_

"_**Yes mistress. I'll do what ever you say."**_ Kagome silently fell into slumber and snuggled closer to her new owner like a new born cub.

_  
They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight  
_

Kanna smiled down at her new pet fondly. For the following months she had been watching Kagome. She studied her like a new project for class. She watched through the mirror the suffering that Kagome had been through with the inu-hanyou and the rest of those vile creatures.

After watching her a few months, her curiousness turned into lust which later on turned into yearning. Kanna knew that this girl needed something more than a new master, she needed a person to care for her. Someone that would return her affection, someone who would praise her for her achievements, someone to correct her mistakes… someone ..to love her for her. And all that Kanna wanted in return was love as well.

_  
It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
_

The door slid open once more to reveal her father, Naraku. Her brought in a new kimono for their new member.

"I hope your proud of yourself daughter. 'Cause it looks like you're going to a a stray dog following you" he stated with a kind smile. His crimson eyes shining with humour through the darkness. Kanna snathched the item from his hands and smirked at him, trying not to disturb her new little precious that much.

'_Father please do keep it down. She has only just fallen asleep and as a human they need their rest.' _whispered Kanna as she attempted to shoo him out of the room. He only laughed more as she did this.

"Okay, okay I get it now my dear. But for both your safety and hers, I will turn her tomorrow night on the full moon. With a little bit of training and a little bit of time she will make a great ally and she will also be able to protect you better. Goodnight my daughter." As Naraku stood he used Kanna's head as a object to help him stand from his kneeling position. He retreated from the room with a smile on his face as he looked at his daughter's angry face.

_  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
_

Kanna looked down at Kagome once more before she leaned against the wall. She had a big day ahead of her tomorrow. Not only was she going to have the love of her life at her side but she was also going to turn her pet into a demon, so they have all eternity together. No matter what. It will just be her and her precious, but hopefully her soon to be life mate. The one who will be the male of the two. The one, who will be her all and everything.

_  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
_

The one… that will be her most prized…and most loved…..

_  
It's all about us_

Hey BlackFire here, okay now just so ya know I don't Naraku, and yes this is a Kanna and Kagome fic. Sorry if ya don't like it, but I can change it if ya want, just send me a message on who you think she should be with. BYE


	3. I'm Crazy for you

-1Sorry if I skip to far ahead but it's just meant to be a short story after all. Song called 'You drive me crazy' by Nsync. Entire story is Kanna's P.O.V.

_(You drive me crazy  
Why are you messin' with my mind  
You drive me crazy  
Why are you tellin' all these lies  
You drive me crazy  
Stop doing all these things to me  
You drive me crazy  
'Cause all I want is to be free)_

It's been two years, two years since my father had turned my pet into a demon. For some reason she didn't turn hanyou, much to Father Naraku's displeasure, on the full moon. She truly had heart stealing beauty, just like I thought she would. Her deep ocean blue hair was longer than the ground itself, to us it seemed at least two and a half meters long. Annoying thing is, that every time we tried to cut it, it just grew back. How bothersome.

Her skin didn't look as sickly as it use to but it made her look like a walking porcelain doll. A single maroon coloured stripe sat above her ocean like eyes. A black band around her neck, chest, waist, navel, thighs, ankles and wrists. Her ears her pointed like big sister Kagura's and she grew to be three inches shorter than father. For some reason she had refused to wear kimonos, so what she wore were black body hugging furs that were slit all the way up to her right hip.

(_I'm feeling weak, I cannot sleep  
My head is burning, I feel cold down to my feet  
I wanna yell, somebody help  
Is there a cure for what I've got  
Somebody tell me  
I need your lovin' face  
I need your sweet embrace  
'Cause you are my only medicine)_

I myself hadn't changed much. I grew to the height of her shoulders, my hair lay around my knees, my eyes were now a silver colour and the flowers in my hair were bigger than they use to be. To no one did my appearances mattered accept for the one who I had my eyes on. My love for her grew, and even though I didn't tell her, she always knew because of her stupid gifts.

For the two years that she had received training we had learnt that she was a lightning demon crossed with a sound demon. Before we started her training, we also learnt that she could control sound, lightning, poison, mind reading and telekinesis. My Kagome had received training from Lord Sesshomaru in seduction, poison whips, element control and self control. From father Naraku, spotting weak points, teasing the enemies, sword o\control and demon taming. Finally from sister Kagura she had learnt the art of the fan, wind control, spells and elemental dancing.

(_You drive me crazy  
Why are you messin' with my mind  
You drive me crazy  
Why are you tellin' all these lies  
You drive me crazy  
Stop doing all these things to me  
You drive me crazy  
'Cause all I want is to be free)_

After watching her for these two long years she had made moves on me without hesitation. All her little flirts, kisses and naughty talk had me going up the walls. With everything that she did, wether flirtatious or not she always had me hot and bothered. The only problem was that a stupid mutt was always getting in the way. He always mistook her moves on me as mating proposals towards him.

( Flashback )

_I sat on my pets bed, which was stuck in the corner of the room and was in a pit in the ground. Furs sat all over the place and the pillows were nothing but more fur. Her obsession with fur none the less is not crazier than my obsession with her. I had my mirror in my lap as I leaned against the wall. I watched as her and the Lord of the West sparred. As they had called it break time, she went to sit near the stream while the dog went to sit in the shade of as tree. _

(_You're on my mind I'm so uptight  
I feel sensation in my head down to my spine  
Going insane, can't stand the pain  
Is my condition permanent, somebody tell me  
I need your lovin' face  
I need your sweet embrace  
'Cause you are my only medicine)_

_As she cupped her hands in the water she splashed her face with it. She rubbed it into her face, then her neck and even lower than usual. I saw that she was looking up, and I knew full well that at that moment that she was teasing me. I looked into the tree and watched as the taisho inu's face started ti get all flustered as my treasure started to undress in front of him. All she had to cover herself were bandages. Around her lower half and her chest._

_As she dove into the water, she surfaced with and started to swim around. Now to many humans this may seem interesting, but if you're a demon its an invite. Not the whole swimming part, but showing that you have enough confidence in them so that you can even allow them to see this much on your body. Not only were my eyes feasting on the sight of her body but the taiyoukai's were to. I couldn't blame him. She's definitely one of those types that has the three Bs. Brawns, Brains and Beauty. Everything that you could want._

_From there on I watched as he was about to jump her, Kagome got out, changed and disappeared within seconds. The next I know I'm on my back with my mirror across the room and water dripping on me. I starred up at my pet and traced her facial features with ease, until she grabs my hands and holds them above my head. The next thing I know her lips crashed down on me, stealing my breath out of me. She rolled over onto her side and pulled me to her and lulled me into sleep._

(End Flashback)

(_You drive me crazy  
Why are you messin' with my mind  
You drive me crazy  
Why are you tellin' all these lies  
You drive me crazy  
Stop doing all these things to me  
You drive me crazy  
'Cause all I want is to be free)_

(_24/7  
You're on my mind, I'm going crazy  
You are the cure and you know but you don't care  
Girl you driving me insane)  
_

Damn vixen knew that I had wanted more than that, but even then she knew that it wasn't the right time for soon we were to head into battle. She knew that if we were to go beyond then neither of us wouldn't be able to find love I the future if either of us were to die. At the moment she's training still and I was watching her from under the shade of a sakura tree. She had been training all day and the moon had just started to rise. Just as I was starting to drift off into a light slumber she stood above me and said…

"Are you already tired my little flower? Hehehe… well then come along then, let's get you to bed." her voice sounded like music on the wind. As she picked me up bridal style placed my arms around her neck and started to nuzzle her. Her scent of fresh rain, water lilies and blue berries had always made me intoxicated. I could never get enough of her.

(_You can say what you want to  
Do what you wanna do  
As long as you love me, girl, I won't front you  
You're the sweetest thing  
Let me be your man  
Let me hold your hand  
Or let me be your friend  
Meanwhile I will set the house  
Up on hill  
Girl as you know it's all about the dollar-bill  
Gonna treat you like a queen  
Like a lady  
Chica, chico, you drive me crazy…)_

As we neared the room we shared she lay me down first then she crawled in next to me. The furs covered us and I instantly went to seek out her warmth, I nuzzled closer and buried my head into her neckwrapping my arms around her waist while licking the spot that I always thought to place my mark on her. I listened to her light hearted laugh as she stroked my hair. My pet had raised my head to look at her. Even now in the pitch black of night, her blue eyes still glimmered with mischief.

Within seconds her lips came slamming down on mine. She heated it up by licking my bottom lip seeking entrance in which without second thought I had granted. Her tounge lazily searched my cavern, always driving me over the edge. I moaned out as her hand ascended on to my breats and giving it a squeeze before trailing it's way down and resting on my hip. As we both pulled apart, she hardly broke a sweat, while I was panting. Kagome the little sneak had always found satisfaction in this sort of thing. As she placed a kiss on my forehead she hugged me closer to her and gently fell in to a light slumber._  
_  
(_You're always on my mind  
Need you all the time  
So come and get with me  
'Cause darlin' you're the one I need  
Someone to hold me tight  
'Cause I can't sleep at night  
You are my fantasy  
Girl you drive me crazy)_

I let out a little sigh in relief as thought about what would have happened if father hadn't brought Kagome to me. Even if I didn't have her I knew that if what we were doing had continued to happen…._  
_  
(_You drive me crazy  
Why are you messin' with my mind  
You drive me crazy  
Why are you tellin' all these lies  
You drive me crazy  
Stop doing all these things to me  
You drive me crazy  
'Cause all I want is to be free )  
_

…Then I knew that I would soon… go insane.

Hey BlackFire here, I decided that this will continue on as a Kagome/Kanna pairing. I'll try not to put in to much lemons. And sorry to the person who said that it should be either T or M rated. I wasn't thinking because I was half asleep last night. Stupid me I even fell asleep on the keyboard. Oh well it's rated M now so thank and enjoy the rest of the story.

Next up- Thoughts of my Enemy


	4. Thoughts of an Enemy

-1The next two chapters have the lyrics from the tv programme W.I.T.C.H. I heard both songs and instantly fell in love. So any way here's the chapter. All Kagome's P.O.V.

**What had me cower in fear/**

**What was it I couldn't see/ **

**The answer near, but so unclear /**

**I was fighting the demon in me**

As I sat my mistress in my lap, admiring her for what she is. I watched through her mirror, the ones who I once thought to call friends, even family. But now to even think that I had touched them, it made me feel sick. I truly loathe humans with a passion that can not be quenched. I even just vomited in my mouth watching them. Glad that one day I could rid the Earth of things that are as vile and despicable as them. Humans were weak and pathetic. They preferred the dead remainders of things over the living incarnations of them. Everything about them made me lust for blood shed.

**The demon in me /**

**The demon in me / **

**The battle weird, over all that I feared / **

**I was fighting the demon in me**

**He fell on me when I was weak / **

**Made me feel so lazy and dumb /**

**He talked to me deep in my sleep / **

**My mind and my soul overcome**

My mistress had hopped out of my lap and took off to see her father. I even feel fell pity for my Master Naraku. He's a Hanyou and has to remain half of what he truly is and that is a great put down for a demon of his status. And then there was Lord Sesshomaru, now he was one who deserved pity, for he had to share the same blood as that inu half breed. All these thoughts had greatly saddened me, but not as much as the two that brought me great pain.

**I started to just let him win /**

**I decided to just let it be /**

**It was up to me not to give in / **

**I was trapped by the demon in me**

**The demon in me / **

**The demon in me / **

**My head in a spin, my strength wearing thin /**

**I was trapped by the demon in me**

The filthy hanyou had once been the love of my life, but he and all his little followers had even attempted to hurt my love, my PRECIOUS, MY SOON-TO-BE-MATE!!! At the moment I was filled with hatred, anger, sorrow and disgust. Thunder, lightning and great storms soon came. My control of the elements was not as great as Lord Sesshomaru's for my emotions still ran wild and they were the key as my control over the elements. As the storm could be heard roaring from inside the castle, I could hear my koi's soft feet running down the halls.

Blood started to seep from my hands from where my nails dug into them. In seconds I had jumped up and ran outside, crushing everything in my path as my eyes started to glow a bright blue. Little trails of tears trailed down my cheeks as I ran past my mistress who inturn fell flat on her butt from the shock of seeing me in such a mood. I didn't look back though. As I ran out of the castle and into the forrest not knowing that my mistress had followed me.

**Asked myself, what did I want/**

**Kick back or just go for broke/**

**My dreams continued to haunt /**

**I'd get close - then the demon said choke**

**Somehow you gotta step up / **

**Stop buying excuses for free / **

**So I went face-to-face, laid claim to my space /**

**And rocked the demon!**

TBC

Hehe… sorry for the short chapter. But I hoped you liked it.

Next up- Pleading for Forgiveness.


	5. Please Tenshi

-1'Thoughts'

"Kagome speech"

"Kanna Speech"

**Normal P.O.V.**

**Easier to keep your distance. / **

**Tread the path of least resistance. / **

**Don't engage, keep to your cage, stay offstage / **

**For protection.**

Lightning flashed, thunder roared and rain hailed down. Only making it's mistress feel worse as I continued to poor. Kagome ran through the forrest, scratches and cuts from branches and rocks that healed within seconds. Kagome came to a stop, she let the rain drench her as she looked around. The lake was over flowing, and trees were were creaking. Glowing blue tears continued to stream down her cheeks. Slammed her eyes shut as she let out a pain filled scream.

**Then everything changes. / **

**She's there. Life rearranges. /**

**Winged angel from above… / **

**Helped me find the Will… the Will to love /**

**The Will to love… The Will to love**

**I figured I'd stay on the shelf. /**

**Truth be told, didn't trust myself/ **

**Always fade, don't make the grade, too afraid / **

**Of rejection. Oh!**

'please don't do anything to rash until I get there my pet…I don't know what I'll do without you.' thought Kanna as she raced through the forest. Trying to catch up to her hurt koishii. She came to a sudden halt as she saw her desire clawing at her hands then washing them repeatedly. Her pet was muttering inaudible words that even a demon could not hear what she was saying. As she approached her and placed a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder, she saw that she had instantly stiffened and didn't expect to thrown off and slammed into a tree.

Kagome held Kanna against a tree high above the ground. Kanna didn't move, she was to shocked to even speak. But with a loud clap of thunder she woke out of stupor.

"_cough cough _Kagome…please let me go. I can help you. Please just let me go, we can sort this through. Please just let me in." Kanna tried to catch her breathe. Kagome just tightened her grip on Kanna's throat. Kagome's eyes started to go back to normal, she started to shake violently. 'Cause here she was choking her soon-to-be-mate to death and she felt like she was enjoying it. She immediately dropped Kanna and sank to her knees.

**I didn't think I had the strength /**

**To find a girl on my wavelength. / **

**Just a runt, always punt. No will to hunt / **

**For perfection.**

**Then everything changes. / **

**She's there. Life rearranges. /**

**Winged angel from above… / **

**Helped me find the Will… the Will to love**

**/ The Will to love… The Will to love**

Kanna started to cough to try and regain her breathe. She looked in front of her to see that Kagome was holding her head in her hands and rocking back and forth. Before she went over to her precious, Kanna listened to what she was rapidly murmuring.

"I feel sick and disgusted at myself…first I touch that mutt and save his life…then I try and take the life of koishii…after all this no one …no one will love me…no love equals pain…pain equals loneliness…no love equals pain…pain equals hate…no love equals no koishii…equals…equals….no will…to live…" so many rests between these short sentences pointed out how much she feared these thoughts and they were inly thoughts alone. Kanna started to cry, she walked up to Kagome and kneeled before her. She placed a hand on her shoulder.

**Game's full of surprises. / **

**Live our share of compromises. /**

**Still when push comes to shove /**

**She's just the Will to love. / **

**She's just the Will to love. /**

**I found the Will to love.**

Kagome looked up to see that not only was Kanna crying but she was also smiling. Kagome buried her head in Kanna's stomach and wrapped her arms around her waist securely as if she was about to disappear. Kagome started to sob violently as she felt Kanna hug her to her chest. As Kanna lifted Kagome head she smiled down at her and said…

"No love equals pain…no pain equals no life." To say the least Kagome was shocked. She was about to reply until Kanna put finger on Kagome's bottom lip as to tell her to wait.

"Love equals pain and pain leads to love again. Don't ever think that no one loves you. Because I am your koishii and you are my precious little pet." Kanna smiled gently as the rain stopped, thunder and lightning had retreated and Kagome had kissed Kanna as a thank you for her words. Kagome nuzzled her head into Kanna's neck before she whispered…

**And everything changes. /**

**She's here. Life rearranges. / **

**Winged angel from above… /**

**She is just the Will… the Will to love. /**

**The Will to love… The Will to love Oh /**

**The Will to love**

"Please…don't ever leave…tenshi"

Hey there, Black fire here, and I hope you liked the story I tried my hardest.really.


	6. Fianl War and supposed death

-1The time has come. The final battle is upon us as I stand beside my koi, father and sister on the other side of him. Kohaku stood in front of us along with a hord of demons and allsorts. Sesshomaru of the West with his army who were hungry for flesh. The half-breed's army was made of weak humans, and Kouga and his weak little wolf pack. He still insists that my pet was his. Pathetic.

_I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break  
_

The group of traders were weakened by our armies, who had the support of all human life. All those accept for the group who we had our eyes on for quite sometime were finally going to fall. Kagura's took on Kouga, the last wolf demon against them. Kohaku took on his sister, father versed InuYasha, I versed the houshi and my love took on her incarnate.

_  
I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick_

_  
If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears  
_

Kanna had separated Kouga head from his body, Kohaku died with his sister as he stabbed her in the heart and she had used a katana as Self-Defense and stabbed him in the throat. Father was still struggling with the Inu-Hanyou, but still winnig for he had manged to get the Tetsusaiga. The houshi was wiser than the rest, and harder to fight as well with his kazana. When he had managed to cut my cheek, my pet stopped immediately as she was about to strike the clay-whore Kikyo who inturn took the chance and fired a purifying arrow.

_  
I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick  
_

Her scream of pain was like poison to my heart, until she yanked the arrow out of her shoulder ad went into bloodlust. She charged at her opponent with a fearsome roar, she grabbed her neck in one hand and her shoulder in the other. With one mighty tug, a sicking rip was heard as Kikyo's head was ripped from her shoulders. The body instantly disintegrated, catching the attention of the whores mate, which was enough for father to strike his opponent. Windscar had ripped the Hanyou's body in half.

_  
Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now  
Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You tremble at this sound_

You sink into my clothes  
This invasion makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick  


As the deceased clay pot miko's head turned around the look of horror on her face made my koi laugh in glee as the head crumbled apart. The monk gave a weak attempt at a war cry and took advantage of the moment and make an attempt to strike me. I was not ready so screamed and shielded my eyes awaiting for the pain that was soon to come only to find that it hadn't arrived. I opened my eyes, and what I saw made my heart break. What stood before me was the back of my love with the end of the monk staff sticking out from where her heart should be.

_  
I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so, I'm so sick  
_

The sight made me queasy as I looked around to see my love had crushed the monks skulls in her hands. The body fell, joining the other many bodies scattered throughout the battle field. I saw Kagome pull the staff out of her heart as she fell forwards, I screamed at her yelling her to get up, stop playing tricks with me. Tears fell from my eyes rapidly, my heart thudded in my chest like it was being crushed by a boulder. I pulled her body against me, stroking her hair, kissing her head and rocking backwards and forwards. Father and sister and many of the army even wounded gathered around me, us. The looked sad, hurt and angered.

_  
I'm so sick, infected with  
Where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so (I'm so)  
I'm so sick (I'm so sick)  
I'm so (I'm so)  
I'm so sick (I'm so sick) _

"Come on baby.. You can make it. Come on. You can't leave me here…. I said I'd never leave you and you swore you'd never hurt me. Come on get up….don't leave me …DON"T LEAVE ME!!!! YOU CAN"T LEAVE ME!!" I screamed and screamed at her holding her head in me my neck. Everyone let their tears shed as they showed their sorrow, even father cried as my sister cried on his shoulder. I stopped and was about to let go until I felt something wet against my neck and then it went. I sat stock still with my head bowed but eyes wide. Then again I felt that wet feeling against my neck.

I turned to see what it was and what I saw was…..

TBC

Took me ages to finish.


	7. Final Battle Cont

Sorry it took me ages but here is the second to last chapter

…Kagome was awake, her eyes barely open but they were definitely open. It was her tongue. She was licking the exact same place she always did every single night.

My shock turned into pure happiness. She smiled that exact same smile she first showed me when I first found her in the dungeons and lay her head in my lap to let her sleep. I was so happy, by now she had slipped into unconsciousness but I knew that she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon and I was happy the final outcome.

Kagura had summoned her feather to and helped me ease my treasure onto the softest part possible while I sat beside her and watched Kagome as she slept and marveled at how fast her demon abilities were healing her form so quickly. I was happy. Father had climbed onto the front of the feather along with Kagura and we left for our palace of a home to rest.

Sesshomaru had already left to rest and check if Rin had driven Jaken insane yet. As soon as we arrived home, Father had carried Kagome to her room and laid her down gently. As he had left and closed the door behind him, I laid down and cuddled into her freshly healed form. I held her through the night, whispering little reassurances, kissing her every now and then on her face and just lay there with her hoping that soon she would awaken so that we could finally keep to our promise to each other.

To always love each other ……. And as she likes to put it ….. let the entire continent know …*Blushes* with my screams of her name and cries of my pleasure.

Sorry it took so long but its late and I'm tired later.


	8. Little Lovin

Final chapter is yuri lemon so just a warning.

Normal P.O.V

As Kagome came to she noticed her Mistress lying above her with worried but relief in her eyes. Kanna moved closer to her now fully healed pet and wrapped a arm around her waist. As she licked her upper lip, she noticed the look her lovely was giving her. Moving her face to just above Kagome's so that her lips were just above hers.

Kanna P.O.V

I smiled as I felt my pet quiver beneath me as I allowed our lips to touch. As each minute passed I could feel her become desperate as I started to deepen our passionate kiss. Running my tongue slowly across her lower lip as I straddled her hips and placed her hands on my lower thighs.

As if in an instant her hands made quick work of removing my kimonos and placing her hands on my upper thighs.

Kagome P.O.V

I smirked as I felt my mistress wither above me as I ran my fingers along the inside of her thighs. The smell of both our arousals was strong in the air, which was even more of a turn on as I felt her little mistress moved her slick pussy to my mouth.

I took a deep breath of her arousal before I moved my hands to her hips to pull her closer as I ran my tongue across her wet slit. Above me, my mistress teased her tits between her fingers, pinching, twisting and pulling. I groaned as I heard her heavy pants of pleasure.

I couldn't take it, I drove my tongue straight into her entrance and oh god did her juices taste sweet. I had to have more.

Kanna P.O.V

Oh Kami, her tongue wasn't as good as her talented fingers but it was fucking unbelievable.

Normal P.O.V

"Oh yes, that's it my pet. Faster beautiful, faster. Ahhhh!" Kanna managed out before she started moaning like crazy as Kagome plunged a finger into Kanna's soaked pussy and licked her way up to Kanna's clit and started nibbling on it. Kagome added another finger and another as she started thrusting her fingers into her mistress's pussy harder and faster.

"Mmmmmm Mistress, you taste so good. Please let me taste more." Kagome groaned as Kanna started rocking her hips to get more friction. Suddenly Kanna got off Kagome's face, much to the her disappointment.

"Stand my precious, it is time we laid our claim." Kanna said as she saw that her mate to be stood quickly, eager to start. Kagome made quick work of ridding herself of her kimonos as she bared her body to her mistress as a sign of submissiveness.

Kanna approached Kagome and wrapped her arms around her neck, snaking her hands into her hair as she molded her body to her mate to be and smashed her lips to her submissive. Their kiss became more and more heated as Kanna lightly licked Kagome's lower lip who gladly opened her mouth with a light moan as her own tongue joined the play. Their bodies rubbing and grinding against each other.

Kagome's eyes started turning red as her demon took control. Pushing Kanna down on the bed, Kagome started kissing her way up from the inside of Kanna's legs, completely avoiding Kanna's dripping pussy and boobs as she made her way back to her little dominant's lips. Kagome raised her knee between Kanna's legs till she reached her mistress's nether lips who started grinding herself into the knee with vigor.

As Kagome started kissing her way down Kanna's jaw she felt her little mirror demon sneak her own knee between her legs to her pussy. Letting out a moan, Kagome started rubbing herself along the thigh as she lead Kanna's head to her neck. With nibbles, licks and kisses they both found spots that made each other squirm.

Grinding into each others knees harder and faster with desperation, eyes flashing red as they bit into the others kneck marking them, making their orgasms rip through their bodies as they marked each other for eternity.

Kagome rolled on to her back and brought her mate with her so that she was lying on Kagome's chest.

"I love you Kanna." Kagome mumbled as she muzzled her head into the crook of Kanna's neck.

"I love you to Kagome." Kanna whispered back as she wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist.

As Kaana started licking her mating on her mate's neck she whispered a few simple words that made Kagome's heart flutter.

"I'll never leave you."


End file.
